Fawkes
by SphinxyWilliams15
Summary: A fanfiction of Fawkes' life before Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1, Fire Bird

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fawkes, but I own the other creatures in the story.**

Chapter 1

Fire Bird

Fire.

That's the first thing I saw.

Everywhere I looked I was surrounded by a golden glow. Flames licked the tips of each of my feathers, engulfing me. The heat swarmed around me, stinging my eyes.

It was surreal.

But I wasn't afraid. Instead, I felt safe.

My eyes started to adjust and I saw I was in a volcano. No not _a_ volcano.

_The_ Volcano.

The volcano of phoenix fire.

I spread my wings about to fly, but stopped dead.

Something was wrong.

The fire about me flickered aggressively, it too sensed it.

Suddenly, a huge tremor rippled across the ground, sending each flame into a mad twisted dance.

All I could see around me was a frenzy of jerking movements.

Then the walls started to collapse, so I did the only thing I could do.

_Fly._

With a swift down stroke of my wings, I soared into the air.

Smoke billowed around me as I made for the only exit.

Higher and higher I flew, the gap above me shrinking fast and the fire below racing up towards me, but with one final surge, I burst through the opening and soared into the blue beyond.

Wind rushed through my feathers as I made an abrupt turn and watched as the very thing that created phoenix fire, destroyed it.

That's when it dawned on me.

I was the last of my kind.


	2. Chapter 2, Heated Flight

Chapter 2

Heated Flight

I flew on for many days and many nights without so much as a glimpse of another living thing.

There was no land, just the glimmering blue ocean.

After I'd left the Bermuda Triangle (That's where the volcano was located before it was destroyed), I headed East to seek calmer waters.

After five days and five nights of constant flying, I saw it.

The soft shimmer of golden sand. I had finally reached the end of my journey, for what I saw before me reflected something purer than sunlight itself.

_Life._

I dived towards the shore, but was caught in a sudden gust of wind. Thrown back into the sky, I saw a disturbance in the water.

Then the small island started to sink. It sank lower and lower, until it was completely submerged underwater.

The water rippled again and a huge head broke through the surface. It was the head of a Sea Serpent.

I thought fast as it rose from the water.

_Confuse it._

Instinctively, I started to flit around in the air, swooping low then shooting back up high again.

Its horse like head swayed from side to side as its great jaws tried to close around me.

They snapped shut again and again, missing me by inches. But then, as if by sheer misfortune, they closed again and one of the razor sharp teeth snagged on one of my tail feathers.

As I turned, I watched it fall to the ocean surface.

It hit the water with a sizzle and to my surprise caught fire, before sinking beneath the surface, smoking as it went.

It gave me an idea.

Not as great an idea as I would have hoped, but an idea all the same.

I swooped towards the water, curving to the side.

I let the tip of my outstretched wing skim the surface of the water.

It worked.

The water became hot and flicked into the air.

The monster turned its huge head towards me, its yellow eyes locked onto me.

It started to move towards me.

I took a deep breath and plunged my wing deep into the waves.

Boiling hot water flew into the air, crashing down onto the Sea Serpents head.

It roared with pain as the water burned into its skin. It swayed from side to side, flailing around in the open sea.

Then, with a final screech, it fell through the water to the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again.


	3. Chapter 3, Burning Bright

Chapter 3

Burning Bright

After my experience with the Sea Serpent, I'd decided that I wouldn't attempt to land anywhere unless I was certain that it was safe for me to do so.

As I flew I caught sight of many birds. Most of which I had never seen before.

They flocked together, all heading one direction.

South.

I had no idea why they all headed that direction, so I continued east.

I started to see small islands again, not unlike the one I discovered and I swiftly flew over them without a second glance.

I also passed a small group of Shrakes (A wizard invented breed of fish covered entirely in spines), heading back to the Pacific Ocean for hunting season.

Apart from this, I saw no other forms of life on my solitary flight.

After what felt like a century, I reached an island.

It was nothing like the island that disguised the sea serpent; it was much, much bigger.

It was…

England.

Traditional, historic England.

Thankful for the break, I dropped from the sky, landing on the sandy shore, not far from a muggle village.

I shook myself off, but seeing a small group of muggles, I reluctantly took to the skies once more.

I found a small forest, not far from the beach, and flew down onto the branch of an old oak.

I stay perched there for a while, listening to the peaceful chorus of wildlife around me…

I woke with a start.

I must have dozed off because the forest had darkened with the approaching night and all was quiet apart from the whispering of leaves rustling in the breeze.

All was still.

Then, through the bushes came a creature.

It had a lion's body and a woman's head.

_Sphinx._


	4. Chapter 4, Tangled Feathers

Chapter 4

Tangled Feathers

The sphinx started to approach me, its tail flickering thoughtfully.

"Do not be afraid, phoenix. I pose no threat to you," Its voice was like liquid silk when it spoke.

"Why are you here?" I asked, too curious to be afraid.

"I might ask you the same question," It replied.

I had nothing to say after that and the sphinx seemed satisfied.

"I migrated. My pride outcast me, so I headed North West. A den of sea serpents took pity on me and ferried me to England."

"Why were you outcast?"

"So many questions," The sphinx said, shaking its head, "I disobeyed the alpha. That is all I will tell."

"Why are you not attacking me?" I ask, realization creeping into my voice.

"I don't see the need to," She said simply, then sighed. "That is why I was outcast."

"Because you didn't want to harm people," I said.

The sphinx chuckled dryly, "If only it were that simple," It sat down before continuing.

"I suggested we form an allegiance with wizards, said we should protect them as a reward for protecting us. They told me I was crazed, told me the wizards only protected us out of fear. They're wrong. I decided to prove them so by traveling to a wizard village. Unfortunately, one of the others from the pride caught me and told the alpha straight away. I was thrown before her, where she declared me outcast."

There was a rustle in the bushes behind her and an almighty roar.

"Dragon," She whispered, "Go! Fly!" She yelled, "And thank you phoenix, you shall be ever known as Fawkes, bird of fire, tamer of sphinx!" She added as I flew back into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5, Singed Wings

Chapter 5

Singed Wings

As I fled from the forest, I could hear the roars and bursts of flame followed by the screams of a woman. Of a _Sphinx_. I flew as quickly as I could from the forest, making sure there was nothing behind me, hunting me.

Preying on me.

Once I was sure the coast was clear, I slowed my pace down so that I could catch my breath a little. I thought briefly about the name the sphinx had given me. _Fawks_, I replayed the name in my head, testing it. I tried saying it out loud.

"Fawks."

Somehow it sounded right, and I knew it would stick. It was a part of me now, whether I liked it or not and quite frankly, I was growing rather fond of it. I tried my best not to think of the Sphinx that had saved my life, who had sacrificed herself for me. She had been brave, braver than anything I'd seen so far in my short life. But I knew I wouldn't see anything braver. It wasn't possible. As I flew I wondered about where I would go next, what I would do, what I would see. I thought about where I would call home, if there was such a place.

_Home_.

If there was such a place now. Now that the volcano was destroyed, I was unsure on what I would do, could do. But I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind as I pushed on, forcing myself to think not about what was to come, but about what was happening right then. I saw a small flock of birds as I soared higher into the sky, but they were traqveling the other way, and they only chittered amongst themselves and ignored mu presence. I doubted they even realized I existed.

I continued North well into the night, but soon enough I started to tire, so I went about finding myself a place to spend the night. I spotted a forest below, but when I swooped low enough, I heard a sickening crack and saw a giant fury shape move in amongst the trees. I soared back into the sky, knowing that resting there was not a wise idea and it would probably cost me my life. So I went back into the sky and flew under the moon and stars once more.

Soon I found a castle, an old, stone castle. There was a large tree outside, but just as I was about to go and inspect it, it moved, shaking off its branches, a signal for me to stay away. So I continued a little closer to the castle itself, where I found a small, ordinary tree, just a simple oak. So I flew down and landed on one of the branches. I tucked my head beneath my wind and was just about to let the dregs of sleep pull me under, when I saw a small light in the distance. A small, but bright, glowing light. And it was getting closer. I froze, unsure of what to do. My instinct was screaming at me to flee, but my better nature was telling me I was safe. So I made myself as small as possible and hoped whatever was carrying the light wouldn't spot me.

With no luck.

Soon enough, the light was so close, it was blinding me, so I squinted into it, hoping to find the thing that was carrying it. The light was lowered suddenly and I heard a low, throaty chuckle that reverberated around me, shaking the tree to its roots. I opened my eyes slightly and saw before me a man, no, a _wizard_, who was dressed in long grey robes. He chuckled again and looked at me.

"My, my, you are a brave one," He said, shaking his head slightly, "But are you brave, or just plain stupid."

With that he placed a wand to my head and I suddenly saw a bright white light, signalling he was looking through my memories. I knew then that he knew all about my short life, all about my little adventures. He took the wand away from my skull and looked at me, light twinkling in his piercing blue eyes.

"Fawks," He said with a smile and he lifted his arm. I flew onto it without second thought and he carried me towards the castle.

"Fawks," He said again with a chuckle, "Fawks, bird of ire, tamer of sphinx, carrier of magic."

And so that's how I came to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I would tell you what happened next, but that would be a different story.

**A/N- So that's it guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Please check out my other stories and poems, and watch out for more from Fawks and other Harry Potter characters! **

**Thanks!**

**Sphinxy**

**xxx **


End file.
